The New and improved Ali The next generation
by Mayuko-w-Askikaga
Summary: Rated.M. Because it is unsuitible for Younger ages. And it intended for adult supervision. Ali is now much older and she is heading back home. Found out her mother Moved to next door. And well the rest you have to find out! My fingers made this


Me: DONT TALK!!!!

Disclaimer: Never!!!!!!

Me: O.o your messed... Sighs hopelessly

Disclaimer: Shhh Its starting!!!

Away with pokemon was lost to the newest years in the Johto world.

Ali who is now 19. Its was hard for her to adjust to this. But she put up with it. She finally made friends. But they are much to far away from her. She was suddenly heading back from her trip, But still wanting to battle. It was hard for her to give up her Charizard. When she lost him. Crying for about a month and a half.

Not wanting to battle very much now. Ali wore a baby blue sleeveless shirt with a collor, along with a mini skirt that was a light pink. And her hair was much longer now. It was no longer short. She still wore an up to date style of shoes. Ali had gotten her Eevee a Fire stone and he turned into a Flareon. Soon she had gotten another Eevee and gave that one a Electric stone and he became Jolteon.

And last but not least An other Eevee and gavce him a water stone, and turned that one into Vaporeon. Ali was a spy for whatever team she could get her hands on. Back and forth for three years now. They had finally got her back into it. The citys she traveled to and the sites she seen. She just wanted to sit back in a house where she grew up in. She wanted a break from this Spying stuff.

Wanting to settle down was crazy. As if she wanted that. She still had her original pokemon, but also caught new ones. She had no need to be near anyone unless she was their friend. She had want she wanted most of the times.

But Never the least she had no idea what she was now doing with her life. She need a boyfriend. And her Idea of a boyfriend was the first real guy friend in the past three years. His name was Rangu. Her and Kenji kind of fell apart after awhile. They grew more and more un friendly to each other. "Why kenji... why?" she mumbled as she walked along the trails. She suddenly saw a Shuckle.

"Oh wow.. A Shuckle.." she said. Ali was much more happy when she left the acadmey.

The Turtle like pokemon came up to her. "Well aren't you cute.." she said to it. "Shuck Shuckle." It said. Ali bent down. The shuckles Stomach growled. "Well you sound hungry, Here have some.." she said taking out some poke food. Shuckle began to eat some of it. "Well Goodbye little guy!" she said calling to it. He followed her.

"Awww... I can't walk away from you.." she said to it. The pokemon smiled and Ali picked it up. "I am taking you home with me..." she said to it.

Walking though the trails, She could tell she was near her home town. And she was having a great time with her new pokemon. As she walked with it in her arms, The turtle like pokemon fell alseep. Ali was giggling. It was a long time since she saw a pokemon sleeping in her arms. And she was some what happy.

"Well... lets find a place so I can call my mother..." she said to Shuckle. Shuckle nodded in agreement.

"Thats what I thought" she said smirking. As she got to a phone, she dialed her mothers number. It rang and rang, and then it suddenly her mother answered. And she looked younger then Ali her self.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked the lady. In surpisement Ali was shocked. Her mother forgot what she looked like.

"Its me... Ali.. Hiroshi... Your daughter..." she said. Shuckle looked at the lady. "Shuck shuck Shuckle..." he said.

"Ali? Ali's not home right now... She wont be back for a while.." said the lady. Ali glanced around. "No It is Me YOUR DAUGHTER!!! Ali Hiroshi!!" Ali shouted. Forget about looks, It seemed there was no brain right now. "Oh Hi Ali... you dont look like you 11 anymore.." she said. "Because I am older..." Ali replyed. The old lady sproung up. "Are you coming home soon? And when?" she said. "Mom... Mom I am outside the city... I will be home in a bit okay." she said hanging up.

"Well that was weird." Ali said to Shuckle. Shuckle nodded his head in agreement again. "Your right.. I should not worry to much.." she said.

As they walked into the city, there were couples everywhere. She sighed, even her friends were in pairs. Ali looked down. And then suddenly a little kid ran stright into her legs. "Whoa ... careful..." she said. The little kid looked up, he blushed. "Who's kid are you?" she asked. And then suddenly the mother ran up to the child.

"Becareful.." she scolded.

"Are you the mother?" she asked. The lady nodded. "Yes I am... and who are you?" she asked. Ali stared at her. "I am Ali Hiroshi.." she said. The lady's eye's widen. "Are you serious?" She asked. Ali nodded. "Yes I am... The one and only!" Ali said. "Well I guess then you dont remeber me then... I am Sandy!!! Your next door best friend!" She said. Ali squealed, and hugged the girl who claimed to be the friend. Sandy hugged her back. "Long time no see." she said. Ali nodded.

"And who did you marry?" Ali asked. Sandy looked away. The man stood there towering Ali. "Whoa.." she added.

"Hi Ali, long time no see." He said. Ali glanced at Her friend. "You married my Brother?!" Ali asked. They both nodded in agreement. "Then at means... I am your child's Auntie?" she asked. The both nodded. "Oh my god.. then what happened to kitten?" she asked. Aki shurgged.

"No one knows." He said.

"Oh I see..." Ali had said sighing. Glanceing around she saw other couples with their children. Sighing once again. "Well I am heading home.." she said. "Whens his birthday?" she asked before she left. "Its today.. and his name is Ryu Hiroshi." they both said. "Well then Ryu happy birthday.. I am giving you Shuckle.." she said handing him his first pokemon. The small boy smiled with glee. It also seemed that Shuckle was much more happy as well. "Well See ya!" Ali said waving.

She walked along the road. A slight chill ran down her back. And that could only mean one thing. Kenji was near by. She reached for her door knob and it twisted by it's self. As it opened A man was at the door. And it was not her father, It was Kenji. In shock she just stood there. "What did I miss?" she asked. He shrugged. "Come on in.." he said.

"Why are you in my house?" she asked. He laughed.

"Its not your house anymore.. Your mother moved to the house next door." He said. "The one beside mine.." Kenji added. "I see that..." Ali said. Kenji moved away from the door. "Don't be rude and come in please.." he said. Ali rolled her eyes. "Sure..." she took her shoes off and walked into the living room. It was red and kind of bright. Trophys everywhere. And she was impressed.

"Let me guess... My mother side you would make a fine husband for me right?" she asked. He nodded. "I see.." she said. "Sit on a couch please.. I will get you something to drink okay.." he said. Ali nodded. "Okay." she said. And then BANG BANG BANG something was walking down the fall way. It was his snorelax. "Whoa..." she said softly. Sitting on a couch she waited. _'what was taking him so long?' _She thought. She got tired of waiting and got up she walked into the kitchen and Kenji was trying to figure out what she liked to drink. "Try the orange juice.." Ali said leaning in the middle of the door frame. He nodded. "Yeah.. I was just going to pick that.." he said smiling. Ali smirk. But then the swinging door flew back and flung her forward. And she landed in Kenji's arms.

Ali was breathing lightly. They both did not say a word. Kenji leaned in for a kiss and she let him. Just before he was to even touch her lips an Charmander barged into the room. "Char char.." it said. Kenji suddenly dropped her and she landed on the floor. "Ouch... Drop people much?" she said laying on the ground. "Oh I am sooo sorry Ali.. really I am." He said offering a hand to help her up. She took his hand and had gotten up.

"Thanks..." she said looking at Kenji. Kenji blushed, She knew that she still had what it takes to make him blush.

The charmander looked confused. "Char char.." it said waving its arm infront of it's self. They both looked at in confusment as well. "Okay then..." the said at the same time. "What happened to my juice?" Ali asked. Kenji flinched, "Oh yeah.. hold on a second.." He said rushing. Ali giggled and it made him even more red. She sat on the table waiting for kenji to find the juice. It was on the counter beside him, and she rolled her eyes. "Its beside you..." she said. "Oh thanks.." he said still rushing. He poored it and walked over with two glasses. He handed one to Ali and he kept one for him self. "Thank you" she said holding the cup to her mouth. She drank almost the whole glass. And it was good. She had only drank water though her whole trip.


End file.
